1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a control circuit and a control method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a control circuit of a cycling switch and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
The conventional control switch or circuit applied to the electronic equipment can be involved in the following three types. The first type is to use a mechanical control switch to control the electronic equipment, so that the operation modes and functions of the electronic equipment can be changed by switching the mechanical control switch. The second type is to use a plurality of control switches, so that the electronic equipment can be switched to different operation modes and functions by the settings of the control switches.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional control circuit of the third type for controlling the electronic equipment F1 to operate in different operation modes and functions. According to the layout design of the control circuit, the power and state signals of the electronic equipment F1 can be stored in the storage element 211 of the control loop 21 (e.g. a capacitor). Then, the control switches SW1, SW2 and SW3 can operate and switch the signals to change the power and state signals stored in the storage element 211 of the control loop 21, thereby changing the operation mode and function of the electronic equipment F1.
However, although the above-mentioned first and second types of control circuits have the advantage of simple design, they need many switch circuits for switching between different operation modes, which may result in very complex wiring and layout. In this case, if the electronic equipment is damaged and the switch is needed to be replaced, it must consume a lot of working time for the replacement due to the complex wiring and layout.
In addition, although the third type of control circuit has the simpler control switches design, however, the control loop 21 needs a storage element 211 for storing the power and state signals. In this case, the storage element 211 has may discharge routes, so that the electricity stored in the storage element 211 can not be kept for a long time. In order to extend the storage time, the storage element 211 with larger capacity is desired. However, the storage element 211 with larger capacity also has large volume, which will result in the waste of space, especially in the situation of no operation mode and function changes. Moreover, when the switch SW3 is turned off, the power signal ACS can be still applied to the resistor R4, power loop 22, driving loop 23 and control loop 21, which may keep consuming the power.
Therefore, it is an important aspect of the invention to provide a control circuit that does not need the storage element with large capacity and can still achieve the purpose of energy saving.